staroceantlhfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis 81-90
Previous: Synopsis 71-80 Next: Synopsis 91-94 Faize´s Desire With the defeat of the Armaros Manifest, only the Grigori core remains. Resolving to protect the future from the Grigori, Edge shatters it with a single swing of his sword. Meanwhile, the Aquila does its best to defend the Eldarian emigration fleet from the Phantoms, but the gigantic craft fall one after another as Faize looks on. Wishing only to protect his brethren, Faize enters the battle in his Sol, but moments later he disappears, enveloped in a blinding light. With their business on Aeos complete, Edge and company set course for En II. A New Resolve As the group prepares to head for En II, Edge tells the others of his resolution to learn what is happening to the universe, vowiing to protect their future. The others promptly agree to stay with him, and Edge, grateful for their support, orders the Calnus to depart. The SRF Dismantled The Calnus is once again attacked by Phantoms, but Commander Kenny shows up to save the party in a brand-new Earth ship. He tells the group of the Eldarians' indictment of Earth, that their homeworld was destroyed by black ships almost identical to those used by the SRF. Given Earth' reliance on Eldarian technology, the USTA was forced to pretend that no organization called the SRF existed; Kenny had been sent out to make that a reality. But after witnessing Edge's resolve, Kenny sends the party on their way with a quiet smile. The Artificial Planet, En II The Calnus reaches the coordinates of En II, but Reimi is puzzled to find nothing there. Suddenly, amid arcs of plasma, an artificial planet appears in front of them. A voice calls out to them, politely welcoming them to En II. Once they have docked, Bacchus tells Edge to meet with "Ex", then requests permission to upgrade the Calnus's armaments. After a moment of reflection, Edge grants him permission, and heads for the monitor room. "Ex," the Will of the Morphus Giotto, whose voice it was welcoming the party to En II, greets everyone in the monitor room. The floor then descends as screens light up around them, and a deep voice rings out. The voice identifies itself as "Ex", the will of the Morphus. "Ex" tells the group that the universe is headed for destruction. As Edge reacts with alarm, "Ex" calmly begins to explain. The Grigori Attack After hearing "Ex"'s explanation, Edge realizes what he must do: stop the Missing Procedure and the Grigori from distorting the natural course of the universe. Edge announces his intent to participate in En II's plan to stop the Missing Procedure, but just as "Ex" is about to explain the plan in detail, a Grigori attacks, invading En II's Sanctuary. Edge volunteers to destroy the Grigori. Kokabiel, the Invader Upon reaching the Sanctuary, Edge and company find the Grigori, which has already taken the form of a monster, Kokabiel. In response to Kokabiel's threats of destruction, they prepare for battle; suddenly the creature emits a strange light, and they fall to the ground, powerless. Kokabiel moves to attack–but is stopped by an arrow from Reimi. The monster is stunned at the fact that Reimi has recovered, and the others return to their feet and ready their weapons, saved by the power of Reimi's crest. A Quiet Interlude With a few last hateful words, Kokabiel vanishes. Reimi's final arrow pierces the Grigori core, shattering it, and the others thank her. When he hears of the Grigori's destruction, Giotto suggests that the party rest in the Centropolis for the night. That evening, Edge finds Reimi in the hotel lobby, recalling old memories. At long last, she has come to terms with the power she once hated so much. As she takes Edge's hand, she swears to keep moving forward with him. The Assault on Nox Obscurus The part joins a group of elite Morphus fighters as Giotto lays out the battle plan. In order to stop the Grigori and the Missing Procedure, they will need to defeat the lifeform at the center of a dark celestial object, Nox Obscurus. Swearing to see this mission to a success, Edge and company board the refitted Calnus. The Coalition Fleet The Calnus and En II fighter craft launch toward Nox Obscurus, but legions of Phantom ships block their path. Suddenly a beam of light streaks by, obliterating the Phantom fleet. On the Calnus' monitor, Edge and company see a coalition of Earth and Eldar battleships joining the battle. With this welcome assistance, the Calnus resumes its course toward Nox Obscurus. Previous: Synopsis 71-80 Next: Synopsis 91-94 Category:Data Category:Synopsis